


Halloween: A mansão do medo

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dragonball - Freeform, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Halloween, Hot, Romance, Scary, Vegebul
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Um grupo de amigos se desafiam a passar a noite em uma mansão muito antiga que é considerada assombrada, porém ao aceitarem o desafio se colocam em uma noite cheia de assombrações, Poltergeist e muitas coisas completamente inusitadas e inesperadas, uma mistura de comedia com uma pitadinha de humor politicamente incorreto.





	1. o desafio

Eles espreitavam através das grades do portão pesado de ferro o grande casarão por dentro da propriedade que estava literalmente abandonada a anos.

Estátuas de pedra cobertas de plantas, ou lascadas; jardim cheio de espinhos, pedras quebradas, pintura comida e vários vidros quebrados. Era uma magnifica mansão da era das grandes guerras de Sadala. Sem dúvidas tinha grande imponência e era a maior da pequena cidade do Oeste.

Histórias?

Muitas delas...

A casa da morte.

A casa infernal...

Muitos apelidos, muitas superstições e muitas curiosidades sobre a mesma.

A casa que já fora palco de mortes horrendas, assassinatos sombrios e inexplicáveis, suicídios...

Agora, uma joia largada de lado no coração da cidade. Ninguém tinha coragem de comprar ou aluga-la, e estava vazia totalmente a pelo menos uma década inteira. A última família que alugara morrera misteriosamente nela. Bom, isso era o que falavam...

Sabe como lendas se espalham?

A mansão do Barão Turles Son Kakarotto.

Um homem mal e cruel. O barão sangrento, como era conhecido, costumava decapitar seus inimigos e pendurar suas cabeças como frutos da morte na grande árvore de cedro que ficava nos limites da cidade, mania essa que o tornou conhecido como o homem da arvore do poder e do medo. Era tão hostil que nada entorno do cedro vivia, só havia morte. Diziam que ele nunca teve sentimentos por nada, nem ninguém, diziam as más línguas que ele matou a golpes de punhal sua esposa por ciúmes. Ele era vingativo...

—Puta que pariu Kuririn! Me dá arrepios só de pensar em passar a noite nessa droga de lugar! – murmurou Yamcha, um jovem moreno de cabelos meio bagunçados e compridos. Ele carregava uma cicatriz na bochecha feita em uma das travessuras ainda adolescente quando quase se matou junto dos amigos.

—Ei! Eu já te disse que não tem nada demais, eu já passei a noite aí outras vezes, se sabe, com a...

—Aí. Não quero pensar em você trazendo sua namorada pra fuder num lugar desse – disse com uma careta.

—Ahhh ela gosta de coisas esquisitas, quem sou eu pra negar, olha pra mim e olha pra ela. Se ela me pedir pra me vestir de papai-noel eu faço –

O outro suspirou.

—É seguro mesmo?

—Super, mas é claro, precisamos combinar tudo – disse o outro. Um jovem baixo demais pra idade que agora estava careca depois do trote dos veteranos na sua recém admissão na grande universidade de Oozaru que havia ali naquela cidade. – Vem, vamos entrar, deixa de ser medroso – riu Kuririn ao caminhar disfarçando até próximo de algumas arvores onde conseguiriam pular o muro da propriedade e saltar para dentro.

Com as mãos no bolso do jeans, Yamcha seguiu ainda com medo – embora ele tentasse parecer que não – junto de seu amigo Kuririn em direção a mansão. Para o nanico não foi nada difícil entrar na casa, as marcas de uso da casa eram notórias junto de toda poeira e teias de aranhas. O cheio de velho se perpetuava. Vários moveis cobertos com tecidos, quadros virados, algumas boas pichações ali dentro, e restos de latas de bebida que jovens traziam para beber e passar a noite. Pelo visto era comum.

—Dizem que nos anos noventa uma garota morreu bem aqui – disse Kuririn que parou no arco que dava visão da escadaria principal da casa – ela era entrou com os colegas pra curtir a noite e então, misteriosamente se matou enforcada... sinistro.

—Medonho isso sim! Ai kuririn esse lugar me dá arrepios – disse Yamcha e kuririn gargalhou. – tá.. qual é a ideia?

—Bom, tem a turma, e estão querendo um desafio de verdade para o halloween desse ano. Todo o ano alguém fica responsável por um, esse ano sou eu, e quero superar o idiota do Vegeta, principalmente depois da do ano passado.

Yamcha gargalhou

—Foi um micasso seu, mané!

—Ai tá bom! Para de rir! Esse ano eu vou me vingar daquele testudo idiota! por isso eu escolhi esse lugar, no halloween todo mundo tem medo daqui. Dizem que escutam sons e veem vultos, essa balelas de criancinha. – disse gesticulando e maquiavélico Kuririn.

Então um forte barulho de som de piano soou no ambiente fazendo ambos darem um sobressalto.

—Puta que pariu! Caralho, se tivesse merda pronta saia! – disse Yamcha ao ver o gato preto que andava por cima do tecido que cobria o piano, levando a mão no peito ofegante.

Kuririn não estava diferente, afinal susto é susto.

—Esse lugar vai fazer todo mundo se cagar de medo cara! – disse eufórico, mas ainda estava se tremendo.

—Velho, eu morrer desse jeito, espero que exista uma porra de mágica pra me ressuscitar depois – brinco nervoso – né gatinho? – ele brincou com o gato que oiriçou-se chiando e mostrando as presas e as garras.

—Vou desafia todos a passar uma noite toda aqui dentro. A noite do halloween – sorriu meio malicioso Kuririn – mas no dia vamos aprimorar as coisas, a Lazuli vai me ajudar também, vamos pichar uns símbolos legais e usar sangue,

—Sangue?

—é... de porco é claro, meu tio trabalha no açougue e peço pra ele. Vamos espalhar e, manchar... o irmão da Lazuli vem pra cidade e ninguém conhece ele mesmo, ela vai maquia-lo e teremos nossa vitima sangrenta.

—Você me dá medo sabia?

—hahaha, vai ser divertido! E aí topa me ajudar nessa peça?

—Tudo pra ver o Vegeta com medo pelo menos uma vez na vida e tirar aquele porte arrogante dele de que nada o atinge.

(...)

—Desculpa, mas não podemos aceitar menos que isso na oferta. Não pode usar a desculpa do que houve na casa, a policia provou varias vezes que foram... acidentes, acaso, claro menos os assassinatos, mas isso não é culpa da casa – disse uma mulher de cabelos negros e médios ao telefone.

Estava cansada, o dia cheio de trabalho acumulado em sua empresa e mais aquilo que ela a tanto tentava se livrar e não dava certo, só despesas. Uma pilha delas.

—Senhor Kaioh, eu entendo suas ressalvas, mas a questão é o seguinte, aquela casa é história, ela tem certificação, a propriedade é a mais cara da droga da cidade, e mesmo que ela esteja até hoje parada eu ainda prefiro que fique mais cem anos assim ao desvalorizar o valor real dela, pode me fazer uma oferta descente ou acabamos aqui! – disse impetuosa e irredutível. Afinal, aquela casa era um tormento, mas ainda assim um legado de família.

Tá... um legado que ela queria muito se livrar, mas ainda assim um legado.

_—Tudo bem senhora Gine Kakarotto, eu estarei disposto a fazer uma oferta, mas antes irei avaliar toda a propriedade de acordo?_

—Claro, podemos marca um dia e...

_—Dia trinta e um agora, é o único momento que terei disponível, minha agenda infelizmente está cheia, e embarcarei em um voo para Nameke imediatamente no dia primeiro. _

Ela mordeu o lábio olhando agora a sua agenda no seu smartphone. A palavra era: inviável.

Tinha uma agenda inadiável com seu marido Bardock.

—Fala sério quando diz na oferta? – pediu ela firme.

_—Seríssimo minha cara. _

—Ok, eu não poderei estar, mas vou mandar um dos meus filhos acompanha-lo e discutiremos em seguida tudo bem?

_—Por mim tudo bem – confirmou o homem encerrando assim a chamada._

Ela olhou seu celular alguns minutos ponderando, ligara ao seu filho mais velho, mas esse já tinha compromisso, restara apenas seu caçula. E naquela noite o jantar em família fora regrado a novidade:

—Recebi uma boa proposta para a propriedade lá da Cidade do Oeste.

—Aquela casa fúnebre? – riu o garoto de cabelos desgrenhado que desafiavam o pente – hahaha, nossa quem quer aquela coisa velha, tá caindo aos pedaços e...

Todos os olhavam com certa zanga e ele calou-se

—Tá parei – disse por fim voltando sua atenção ao prato.

—Não é uma casa fúnebre, é um importante legado da nossa família, mas que agora apenas tem rendido débitos. Tanto que mandei parar as manutenções a um bom tempo. Temos os impostos e... - Ela suspirou.

—Espero que seja realmente uma boa oferta – disse o homem no topo da mesa. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e selvagens que o filho caçula herdara, era quase uma marca de família. Ele tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha decorrente a um treinamento malsucedido na época que servia ativamente no exercito de Sadala. – Aquela propriedade vale muito e...

—Eu lido com negócios! – disse firme a mulher com um tom mais autoritário – sempre administrei tudo, cada propriedade, essa deve ser vendida. Fora que não aguento mais lidar com burocracias toda vez que algo errado acontece lá. Ainda mais que agora temos moleques que entram e...

—Entendi – disse o homem meio reticente sobre vende-la.

—Bardock querido, o dinheiro serviria pra muita coisa, dá pra comprar aquela propriedade em Poazu que tanto estava de olho e...

—Já me convenceu, quando fechamos a venda?

—Então, é aí que tá... o senhor Kaioh pediu uma vistoria pessoalmente ao local antes de fechar, ele quer ter certeza do negócio.

—é mesmo é? E o que ele planeja fazer com a propriedade? – perguntou o marido curioso

—Ela é histórica, e o fato de ter cenas de crime e essas coisas vinculadas a história dela parecem chamar atenção, ele decidiu abrir um hotel, vai reforma-la.

—Boa sorte – murmurou Bardock, e os dois filhos que estavam a mesa em uníssonos.

A mulher levantou-se batendo as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa com vontade, assustando os três homens ali presentes.

—Pelo amor de Kami! Vocês não podem levar a sério essas bobagens de assombração e...

—Poltergeist – disse o jovem de longos cabelos negros e rebeldes no auge e da sua juventude.

—Caramba Raditz! Sabe que ficaria maneiro gravar o clipe daquela nova musica da sua banda justamente lá! – falou animado, e eufórico o garoto no auge dos seus dezoito anos que tinha os cabelos desgrenhados como o pai e a fisionomia bastante parecida.

—Tá ai Goku! Essa é uma ótima ideia e podemos usar umas labaredas e...

—Chega! – gritou a mulher e começou a apontar o dedo com raiva e mandona – sem fogo na casa, sem música barulhenta e bandas, sem gente na casa – ela apontara para Raditz – e sem clipe – então apontou para o marido- sem perturbação sobre não vender e apego sentimental, ou desculpas para não assinar o contrato dessa vez e – ela apontou ao caçula – faça algo útil pelo menos, dia trinta e um vai se encontrar com o senhor Kaioh e mostrar toda a propriedade para ele!

—O QUE??? – bradou o caçula

—E do lado de fora? Rola um fogo, tem um mausoléu lá né?

Ela suspirou cansada e sentou-se

—Porque não manda o capiroto? – perguntou Goku apontando para o irmão.

—Eu tenho show! É halloween imbecil!

—Mas eu tenho coisas... tem a festa da Brianne, e a Sanka vai tá lá!

—Olha aqui seus monstrinhos! Eu carreguei vocês por nove meses! Sabe o que é isso?

Eles bufaram, começava a chantagem emocional...

—Noites sem dormir, enjoo, cuidar de criança catarrenta gripada, quem é que teve que ficar a noite toda do lado do Goku no hospital quando você Raditz colou as mãos do seu irmão com cola permanente? Hein?

—Você – murmurou o mais velho

—Eu evitei de você levar uma boa surra do seu pai embora merecesse, fora os pintinhos de vocês preso em zíperes, pensaram nisso?

—Você poderia constranger a gente assim, só mais um pouquinho? – murmurou Goku encolhido irritado.

—Ahhh não basta? Eu tenho uma ótima do dia que ficou sozinho em casa na véspera de natal a seis anos, quer que eu fale Goku?

O garoto corou-se extremamente constrangido.

—EU VOU! TÁ BOM? TÁ SATISFEITA?

—O que ele fez? agora to curioso – riu Raditz olhando para a mãe que tinha o brilho ainda nos olhos.

—Mãe... – murmurou Goku – prometeu...

Ela bufou ajeitando a franja.

—Não vou falar tá bom? Mas me irrite de novo e essa será a história na mesa do jantar de ação de graças diante da família inteira – ameaçou ela e ele engoliu em seco.

Vitória dela mais uma vez.

(...)

Sentadas na mesa do refeitório da faculdade, as três amigas conversavam sobre as expectativas do tão aguardado feriado. A garota de cabelos negros leva aos lábios o canudo sugando o liquido da sua lata de refrigerante olhando a amiga de cabelos azuis bem a sua frente que tagarelava a dando assim a devida atenção.

—Eu comprei uma fantasia novinha super sexy! Um luxo, tem que ver! Dessa vez eu fisgo o Yamcha!

—Hahaha olha amiga, desculpa, mas sou muito sincera quando digo que da fruta que você gosta ele come até o caroço – provocou zombando a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que estava junto ao grupo.

A garota de cabelos negros cuspiu todo o refrigerante que bebia o fazendo sair pela boca e pelo nariz espirando em todo mundo ao gargalhar.

—Ecaaa! Ai Chi onde estão os modos? – disse meio zangada Bulma, a garota de cabelos azuis.

—No mesmo lugar que o Yamcha guarda a masculinidade dele hahaha – ela não conseguia parar de rir.

—Ai para! Como vocês são chatas! – brigou Bulma – para com isso tá bom? O Yamcha não é gay! Eu saberia tá legal! Ele só é... diferente.

—Maricas – tossiu Lunch, a mulher loira ao zombar.

E Bulma levantou-se zangada.

—Impossível conversar com vocês! Parecem duas crianças imaturas e... humpf! – disse zangada ao puxar a bolsa saindo.

—Ei, hoje a noite tem reunião do grupo, não esquece hein?! – bradou a morena abrindo uma nova latinha de refrigerante.

—Eu não vou nessa droga! Vocês se comportam muito mal! – bradou a azulada e esbarrou em outra loira que se aproximava no grupo.

—Ai! Onde está a delicadeza Bulma? – perguntou a loira de olhos azuis que usava um estilo muito rock e gótico.

—Acho que o Yamcha absorveu tudo hahaha – riu Chichi e Bulma se virou erguendo o dedo do meio. – Que feio Bulma Briefs!

—Eu hein! O que deu nela? – perguntou a loira ao sentar-se a mesa.

—Ela ainda tá encana com o Yamcha – disse Chichi e a loira bufou revirando os olhos em tédio.

—Ainda?! – perguntou e ambas as garotas que estavam na mesa consentiram.

—Mas e aí? Já sabe o que o Kuririn vai aprontar? – perguntou Lunch

—Eu sei, mas não vou dizer!

—Aí para! só porque tá dando pra ele – Chichi falou descarada – a gente precisa se preparar, eu me cago de medo com essas coisas.

—Não é só porque eu to dando pra ele – Lazuli fala acendendo um cigarro – mas se bem que você não dá pra ninguém né? Hahaha se desse não falaria isso.

—Ei!

—Daqui a pouco a perereca vai criar teia de aranha! – disse Lazuli

—Hahaha, vai poder usa-la como parte da decoração de halloween hahaha – disse Lunch gargalhando.

—Para já com isso! – bradou a morena constrangendo-se.

—Ah não hahaha, imagina ela peladinha de perninha aberta com a teias a mostra assim oh – zombou Lunch imitando a pose.

—Hahaha quem sabe a perereca ache uma cobrinha pra comer ela! – zombou Lazuli.

—Que horror! – Chichi fez uma careta mega horrorizada – como vocês são... é claro que eu não quero cobrinha! Eu hein!? Deus me livre, passar um século sem dar e achar uma cobrinha? To fora! No mínimo uma sucuri gigante!

—Aí BERRO Chichi Cutelo que devassa! – gritou Lunch

—Eu to satisfeita! – disse Lazuli

—Ai! Pelo visto o nanico é pauzudo hahaha – riu Lunch.

—E chupa que é uma loucura meu amor! – riu Lazuli

—Não posso reclamar do meu Tenshin! – disse maliciosa Lunch e suspirou – vou acabar com ele. Eu comprei uma fantasia de odalisca, precisam ver!

Chichi suspirou e riu, nem tinha pensado em nada pra usar...

(...)

No Zen’ohs Burguer, um point favoritíssimo da galera jovem, o grupo de amigos se encontrou aquela noite, e como sempre acabaram com o atendente com toneladas de lanches “comem que é uma desgraça” suspirou Jaco, um carinha meio magricela que parecia ter uma tendência ao cumprimento normativo de regras de estabelecimento. O que o tornava o atendente preferido daquele grupo.

—Cadê a irritante da Bulma? – perguntou um garoto um tanto arrogante que tinha os cabelos negros em forma de chamas, mais rebeldes que o próprio dono.

—Ela disse que nos comportamos mal – disse rindo Chichi

—Olha só que diz! Escandalosa do jeito que ela; aquela mulher é um posso de inconsistência, cheias manias irritantes, mandona, atrevida, vulgar – ele ia listando e a face dos outros mudaram quando ele se calou – ela tá atrás de mim, não é?

—É...

—Como você é estupidamente grosso, Vegeta! – rosnou a garota de cabelos azuis.

—Olha... se eu te contar o quanto você não vai me deixar mais em paz – disse malicioso o garoto de cabelos chamas.

—Quanta presunção! Esse teu jeito cretino engana?

—As vezes... – ele deu um curto sorriso de lado e a garota se encaminhou ao outro lado da mesa.

—Oi Yamcha! – disse animada sentando-se ao lado do garoto

—Bulminha! – ele sorriu – nossa, que perfume gostoso! Adorei ele – disse Yamcha e ela derreteu-se se encostando um pouco mais e Chichi trocou um olha com Lunch querendo rir.

—Anda logo verme, tenho mais o que fazer a ficar minha noite inteira junto de vocês idiotas! – bradou Vegeta zangado cruzando os braços frente ao peito e agora exibindo uma carranca de mal.

—É eu aposto que sim – debochou Bulma e quando eles se prepararam para um arranca rabo de ego...

—A mansão do medo! – falou alto e triunfante kuririn e todos se calaram.

—hahahaha – riu Bulma – por um momento eu pensei que você tinha dito... – ela olhou para todos – VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO SEU INUTIL??? MAS NUNQUINHA, NEM MORTA, OU MELHOR, EU SOU JOVEM, SOU LINDA DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

—Que isso Bulma, quanto exagero, é só uma casinha, tá com medinho de uns fantasminhas? – perguntou vegeta presunçoso- aposto que mata eles de tédio com seu jeito irritante.

—hahaha idiota! – Bulma ajeitou os cabelos – é sério! Eu não entro lá

—Sabe o preço e conhece as regras – disse Kuririn a amiga

—Vocês não podem tá falando sério né? – riu sem graça Chichi e viu Kuririn calado a encarando – Gente, mataram gente lá, e tem coisas e...

—Puff – disse Lazuli – tudo balela, eu entro lá com uma galera direto, é uma casa bem bonita se quer saber.

—Mas é noite de Halloween – murmurou Bulma

—hahaha, não precisa ter medo Bul vamos todos ficar bem – riu Yamcha coçando a nuca e Bulma fez um biquinho.

—Promete? – começou com uma voz meio manhosa e adocicada – vai me proteger Yam?

—Ah e-eu... é... claro Bul – riu nervoso e Vegeta revirou os olhos com aquilo “manipuladorazinha” ele pensou bufando.

Mas nunca daria o braço a torcer da verdade. Afinal ela era Bulma Briefs a garota que se detestavam desde do colegial...

Se bem que... a garota magricela cresceu né.

“fica quieto ai seu merda!” pensou vegeta sentindo algo despertar entre as pernas.

—Tá, tudo bem, então... qual o desafio da vez? – Perguntou Lunch que estava sentada no colo do namorado Tenshin que arqueou a sobrancelha curioso ao olhar para Kuririn.

—Uma noite – começou Kuririn com um sorriso malvadinho e malicioso – entraremos ao por do sol do dia das bruxas e sairemos ao amanhecer.

—T-toda a... a noite é? – Chichi olhou para Lunch e depois para Bulma e respirou fundo “você consegue, não é nada demais” ela repetiu, mesmo sabendo que quando criança ainda pequena em um noite de halloween ela havia saído para pedir doces, como sempre, mas ao passar frente aqueles portões ela pode jurar que viu um vulto andando e cantando pelos jardins feios e aquilo a rendeu muitos pesadelos por dias a dentro. – Ok, eu... eu posso com isso.

—Eu topo verme, só não vai sair chorando e borrando as calças como no ano passado – desafiou vegeta com um sorriso maléfico.

—Oh não Vegeta, esse ano é a sua vez...

—Ótimo, todos de acordo, nos encontramos pouco antes do pôr do sol na frente dos portões – disse Tenshin fala – Agora vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome, hoje foi barra na facul

Todos concordam a medida que Jaco começava a colocar as bandejas com os pedidos nas mesas unidas

Então Lazuli dá um cutucão em Chichi e aponta com a cabeça para Jaco, dando a entender a conversa de mais cedo, e Chichi faz uma careta com ânsia de vomito zoando e Lazuli ri.

—Ele é ajeitadinho – sussurrou a loira

—Ele parece uma pereba espremida! – sussurrou Chichi – quer dizer, é baixinho, magricela, chato pra caralho, se acha e ainda tem aquele par de abano no lugar das orelhas.

Lazuli riu e Vegeta que ouviu a conversa delas provocou.

—Ei verme, vai fazer algo na noite de halloween?

—Hã?! Eu? É... tenho que ver na minha agenda sabe, ela é sempre tão... cheia – ele falava com vegeta e os amigos seguravam pra não rir, menos Chichi que olhava furiosa pra Vegeta e se olhar matasse...

—Ótimo, se sua... – vegeta tossiu – mega agenda tiver disponível, se encontra com a gente ao por do sol na frente da mansão do medo.

Jaco sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha se tremeu mais respirou fundo tentando negar o pavor do nome. E vegeta percebendo continuou.

—Vai ter uma festinha lá, se sabe.... vamos cantar parabéns para as bruxas- ele gargalhou sinistramente e Jaco exibiu um sorriso meio amarelo e desesperado.

—Tá... eu... eu vou pensar eu prometo – disse Jaco e se afastou.

—Porque chamou ele? – bradou Chichi

—Ué, deixa a largatixinha ser feliz né princesinha Fiona?

—Claro testa de aeroporto! – provocou Chichi.

—Vamos partir pra baixaria mesmo? – Perguntou Kuririn vendo os dois trocando farpas como sempre.

—Não se mete ou pedreiro de lego! – Vegeta falou de uma vez

—e... começou a troca de carinhos – murmurou Tenshin dando um suspirou sabendo que aquilo ia longe...

Mas o tempo corria, e logo a noite de Halloween chegaria...


	2. O fim é só o começo...

O que aquela droga de cidade tinha demais? Na verdade, o que aquela droga de casa tinha demais?

O garoto de cabelos desgrenhados havia chego a pouco na cidade do Oeste vindo de uma droga de voo em cima da hora. Estava ainda bufando de raiva pensando em tudo que perderia. Usando seu moletom laranja e azul de capuz ele parou frente ao casarão que pertencia a sua família, havia estado ali raríssimas vezes quando pequeno. Havia ouvido ainda algumas histórias, outras ele lia na internet, nem era pra tanto, talvez fosse exagero dizer que seu falecido tataravô Turles fosse tão horripilante, talvez e só talvez sua mãe tivesse razão e não havia essa coisa idiota de... fantasmas na casa.

—Capiroto filha da puta, vai lá tocar e se engraçar com um monte de mulher e eu o que? Vou passar o halloween nessa cidade de judas com um velhote mostrando coisa velha! Logo hoje... – ele suspirou.

Vultando ao hotelzinho que ele havia pego um quarto temporário ele tirou os fones de ouvido e desbloqueou o celular para ver as mensagens dos amigos e das festas que ele não iria, mas o capiroto que o aguardasse, sua vingança ia ser maligna, se não fosse a chantagem barata e horrenda da sua mãe ele nem estaria ali. E se lembrando da ameaça dela sentiu sim um frio percorrer pela espinha, aquilo sim era assustador. Imagina ela falar algo como aquilo em família? Era um prato para o seu irmão acabar com sua moral para o resto da sua vida. Aquilo era um tipo de desgraça que você fazia quando pirralho e não media as consequências.

Quem poderia culpa-lo cem por cento? Afinal, garotos também tem fase de descoberta não só meninas né...

Mas um aspirador de pó e ele, nunca mais se entenderam depois daquele dia...

—Ai que horror! Eu sou um tarado pervertido!

Ele decidiu que não ficaria parado, ele tinha que achar algo pra se divertir naquela droga de cidade durante o halloween, porque ele só pegaria o voo de volta pra casa de qualquer forma no dia seguinte. Então...

—Vem cá? tem alguma coisa divertida pra fazer nesses quintos do capeta? – perguntou para recepcionista do hotelzinho com uma careta entediada e apertando mais o seu capuz com as cordinhas no queixo.

—Defina diversão para você? – sorriu e falou com certa malicia a mulher loira platinada e ele fez uma careta que foi mudada logo em seguida aí perceber-se melhor o decote generoso dela.

Ai desgraça violenta que era ser homem e se agradar do que via...

Contorceu-se encostado contra o balcão. E apoiando o cotovelo e a cabeça sobre a mão sorriu meio displicente e disse.

—Sei lá, alguma festa legal sabe? Não sou daqui então...

Ela gargalhou.

—Nem tinha percebido que não era daqui garotinho, na verdade com essa tua carinha eu ia perguntar cadê a sua mamãezinha.

—Só por isso não vou te convidar pra sair comigo – ele falou meio indignado e ela sorriu.

—Acho que posso viver com isso – piscou – bom, os universitários dão boas festas, na praça central da cidade temos o festival da arvore do poder todo ano.

—Arvore do poder? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha perguntando curioso

—É... quer coisa mais sinistra no halloween que uma arvore de cabeças?

—Aiii que nojo, vocês são muito esquisitas – ele disse com uma careta e ela riu e mordeu a caneta que estava em sua mão e com malicia o disse.

—Se não tem medo bebezinho, se junte, é divertido, fora que todas as casas vão estar tendo algo, ahhh e as cabeças da arvore são comestíveis, só pra constar.

Ele tinha uma careta de nojo e incredulidade mesmo. E quando ia abrir a boca ela disse.

—Na rua Dragon místico tem uma ótima loja de fantasias, ainda dá tempo, quem sabe não arranje uma guriazinha mais teu ritmo bebezinho fofo – ela piscou.

—Ei! Eu não sou bebezinho – disse fechando o cenho e cruzando os braços frente ao peito irritado e ela gargalho e encostou a ponta da caneta no peito dele ao encurvar-se mais sobre o balcão deixando os seios fartos bem notórios no decote. – Eu sou um homem.

— é tão fofinho que dá vontade de mergulhar no café e morder todinho! Mas não é meu tipo.

—Tá hã?!

—Vados.

—Vados, ok... eu... vou ali dispersar minha vergonha e humilhação.

—Não esquece a chupeta e a mamadeira docinho – ela provocou e ele suspirou e riu.

—Dragão Místico é? – pediu e ela consentiu, ele então começou a caminhar em direção a saída a fim de tomar um taxi – puta merda de cidade estranha!

(...)

Haviam grandes espelhos naquela loja – que se diga de passagem era enorme e tinha um puta estoque – juntas, duas amigas estavam frente ao grande espelho escolhendo fantasias.

—O que acha dessa? – perguntou Chichi vendo a fantasia de marinheira que vestia.

—Aí que horrível Chi... tenta outra coisa.

Com uma careta Chichi bufou, estava irritada com aquilo. Todo ano ela sempre criava expectativas cuja na noite de halloween se frustrava. Claro que normalmente os desafios eram amenos, eles sempre tinham festas para ir depois. Aquela seria em parte a primeira vez que não aproveitaria por assim dizer o halloween, a dias ela ponderava na verdade ficar de pijama na sua casa comendo pipoca e vendo um terrorzinho básico na tv.

Quem não ia gostar da incrível programação de halloween?

Com muita frustração, a morena virou-se para a arara ali perto e começou a procurar fantasias e então pegou a mais improvável...

Do outro lado do espelho um garoto de cabelos rebeldes provava de uma das fantasias recomendadas. Frente ao espelho ele ajeitava o chapéu típico que tinha uma pena presa nela. Empunhando a espada erguendo ele murmurou:

—Enfrente o gato... de botas!

Egocêntrico nem um pouco....

Sorriu da sua própria babaquice, mas tinha que admitir, era muito cativante. Ficara muito bem com aquelas botas de couro e a capa. Então foi tirado da sua percepção narcisista pela gargalhada estridente que vinha do outro lado do espelho. Não tinha como não ser curioso com aquilo.

Sabe quando uma gargalhada é cativante?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e caminhou com o porte altivo ao outro lado vendo um...

Ovo gigante frente ao espelho.

A garota estava no clima da zoação, foi inevitável quando ela viu a fantasia não a vestir, haveria realmente alguém que alugava aquilo?

E Chichi estava tão presa no riso se encarando no espelho que não viu o garoto de chapéu ali, mas bulma sim, e deu uma cotovelada na amiga a apontando.

E bulma não resistiu a rir ainda mais.

—Caramba! Um belo ovo! – zombou o garoto. – Eu te chamo de Clara ou Gemada?

—Hahaha, muito engraçado. Se já riu pode sair o esquisito!

—Não sou eu que to vestido de ovo! – falou Goku num tom brincalhão quando levou um soco no ombro dado pela garota irritada – hahaha um ovo coradinho! Tá cozido ou frito? Hahaha

—Você é um idiota! – bradou ela desengonçada pela fantasia de Humpty Dumpty (o ovo do gato de botas)

—Aiai, mais tem graça – ele disse quando ela bufou e deu a ele as costas. – Vai ovinho, me diz, posso quebrar pra fazer uma gemada?

Bulma gargalhava de sair lágrimas dos dois.

—Nojento! – bradou Chichi.

—Nossa, parece que até os ovos nessa cidade são difíceis – zombou ele – acho que vou trocar de fantasia só pra não correr o risco de topar contigo de novo!

—Idem – disse a garota com uma careta e ambos marcharam para lados opostos na loja.

(...)

Era pouco mais do horário do almoço e os quatro estavam ali, dentro da imensa casa. O longo assovio é dado pelo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

—Menino que bafo! Essa casa é o luxo! Quantos quartos?

—Sei lá, tem muitos – disse Kuririn ainda tentando se acostumar ao jeito afetado do irmão de sua “ficante”.

Ele mexia em tudo enquanto eles conversavam. A casa durante o dia estava escura dado o fato das cortinas grossas e escuras cobrirem todas as janelas e vidraças. O garoto de olhos azuis descobriu um retrato que estava tampado com um tecido e viu o retrato de uma bela mulher com roupas de época, ela tinha cabelos negros. Uma bela aparência e usava um bonito colar – imenso por sinal – de rubi por um instante ele se viu um tanto nela. Podia estar fabuloso com aquele colar.

—Vadia safadinha! Aposto que você era a cachorrona que dava pro barão! Aiai... eu podia fazer isso!

Então ele assustou-se com o gato preto que roçou entre suas pernas o que o fez da um grito agudo levando a mão no peito.

—Meu senhor das Bichas virgens! Gatinho, você deixou meu cuzinho que não passava uma agulha agora! Hahaha ai céus!

Ele segurou o bichano no colo que ronronava com os carinhos do mesmo e ele voltou a caminhar pela mansão enquanto a irmã, o nanico escalador de poltrona e a bicha enclausurada pichavam e arrumavam o lugar para os sustos. 

Ele se deparou com varias portas trancas e movido pela curiosidade, tirou de sua pequena carteira que estava em seu bolso um par de pinças pequenas e enfiando na fechadura a destrancou entrando no cômodo.

—Tem tanta tralha aqui! – murmurou o garoto de olhos azuis caminhando pelo espaço e descobrindo as coisas – mãezinha das bichas pobres, olha só isso!

Disse ele eufórico ao abrir um grande armário de madeira nobre e ver uma porção de vestidos de época dentro. Os olhos brilharam em uma tentação que ele não resistiu! As mãos deslizaram entre eles e escolhendo um vestido de baile vermelho elegante e o vestiu. Mexendo nas coisas, ele achara um leque e começou a fazer graça frente ao espelho, rindo e escondendo-se por trás do leque ou fingindo dança.

—hihihi ai para, eu sou uma bela dama sem dote hihihi.

Então a porta se abriu de uma vez e ambos os gritos de susto se fizeram ser ouvidos.

—Ai, para pai! – gritou O garoto de vestido – quer me matar desgraça? To muito jovem pra virar purpurina, nojenta!

—Te matar? Você é inacreditável lápis! – disse ofegante Lazuli.

—Dezessete! Já disse pra não usar esse nome ridículo! – gesticulou.

—Tá o paquitinha do Alexandre frota! Deixa eu falar pro papai que o filho másculo dele tá ridículo como uma franga louca.

—Temos um acordo ok? – ele disse ajeitando os cabelos – e depois, me dedura que eu conto pra ele que a filhinha doce e cor de rosa dele fica estrelando pornô amador de anão hahaha.

—Bicha louca!

—Barbie Emo!

...

A casa teve vários detalhes de incremento, pinturas com sangue nas paredes, símbolos estranhos. Se deram ao trabalho de desenhar um pentagrama bem abaixo do arco principal da casa. Sensores para as luzes, sons, fumaça.

—é nanico, se superou! – disse Yamcha com um sorriso – isso vai matar geral de medo.

—Vai sim! – eu vou filmar essa merda toda, ninguém nunca mais vai esquecer! – disse Kuririn sinistramente com um brilho maléfico nos olhos.

(...)

Ele terminava de ajeitar a fantasia que havia alugado naquela droga de loja. Ajeitava o suspensório de couro bruto e os coldres que carregavam armas de brinquedo. As longas botas de montaria de couro, e o lenço negro. Seria quase um indiana Jones, se não fosse Rick O'Connell, o caçador de múmias!

Num ato extremamente empolgado frente o espelho ele tirara as duas armas do coldre e aponta ao espelho.

—Quem é o cara? – perguntou e então seu celular tocou em cima da cama do hotel e ele pulou sobre a cama como o aventureiro se divertido como uma criança crescida. E atendendo o aparelho ouviu.

_—Não estrague tudo, apresente a casa, passe uma boa imagem, fale o essencial e sem a idiotice de fantasmas entendeu?_

—Tá mãe – bufou o garoto – eu já ensaiei o teu discurso idiota pro velhote.

_—Olha lá hein? Goku Son Kakarotto. _

—Coisa ridícula – murmurou

_—Vou estar fora, então qualquer coisa..._

—Já sei, liga pro capiroto – respondeu monótono Goku enquanto brincava com as armas frente ao espelho e mantinha o celular preso entre o pescoço e o ombro.

_—Seu voo..._

—Mãe! Eu já sei, eu tenho um plano sólido, escuta só: eu vou mostrar a casa pro velho, vou dizer como aquela coisa velha e acabada é incrível e um legado orgulhoso da minha família, vou me livrar dele e vou curtir a noite na praça das cabeças penduradas.

_—Praça das cabeças penduras? – perguntou_

—Pra você ver a porcaria de lugar que mandou, espero que esteja orgulhosa por acabar com meu halloween e me impedir de começar um relacionamento com a futura senhora Kakarotto! Mas não, vou levar uma cabecinha encolhida de lembrança pra você, senhora Gine Kakarotto.

—Eles têm mesmo? Eu sempre fiquei curiosa de como se fazem essas cabeças...

—MÃE!!!

—Ai filhote, tá bom, só vai perder uma festinha boba, terão outras. Agora vai lá! E não estregue tudo ou eu arranco sua cabeça, ou pior...

Ele engoliu em seco.

—Beijo, divirta-se, sabe como te amo muito né mãezinha...

—Safado! – riu Gine – divirta-se também!

Ele então pegou de cima da mesinha um molho imenso de chaves e chaves daquela droga de lugar e girou no dedo quando suspirou. Seu amigo Hitto havia mandado uma mensagem da festa que aconteceria da na casa da Brianne, que ela havia entupido a casa até o teto de birita.

<Vai perder tudo isso Son? Hahaha>

“droga!”

(...)

Um grupo fantasiado parara frente ao portão principal da imensa casa pouco antes do sol se pôr. Todos eles fantasiados e todos eles trouxeram algo a fim de passar a noite ali. Se perderiam o halloween, então a festa seria dentro da casa a moda antiga.

—Porque sinto que isso vai dar merda? – murmurou Tenshin que estava vestido de índio, para Lunch, sua namorada que estava vestida de odalisca.

—Nem vai, Tenten – ela disse agarrada ao braço forte dele – aposto que vai rolar uns sustinhos bobos, vamos encher a cara e... - Ela fez o dedo deslizar pelo peito nu fazendo a pele arrepiar-se – E ver em quanto tempo meu índio grandão consegue tirar minha fantasia.

—Eu sou ágio – ele disse enlaçando a cintura dela.

—No dente querido

—Se fantasiou de que? Professora da era do descobrimento, beata? – perguntou Vegeta franzindo o cenho provocando.

—Como você é sem cultura – ela resmungou – é claro que eu não esperaria genialidade vindo de você, o cérebro se exercita também viu vegeta? – debochou Chichi.

—Hahaha, é por isso que tá de bibliotecária dos anos 30? – desdenhou.

—Olha... não é tão burro – ela sorriu e ele franziu o cenho confuso.

—Tá mesmo vestida de bibliotecária dos aos 30? – perguntou ele achando que ela estava provocando, mas viu que não era mentira quando ela também franziu o cenho.

—Claro que eu to imbecil! To vestida de Evelyn O'Connell, sabe? filme a múmia?

—Quem usa isso? – ele resmungou

—Cada um com suas vontades né vegeta? olha só pra você, sério que veio de It, a coisa?

—Ele achou finalmente uma utilidade para essas entradas e testa dele hahaha – gargalhou Bulma entrando no meio da conversa.

—Como é inconveniente e mal-educada sempre né garota irritante? – disse Vegeta olhando para Bulma que aproveitando os cabelos azuis se fantasiou de noiva cadáver.

—Aiai Vegeta, hahaha só achei graça, tá bonitinho assim, sério mesmo. Se você sorrir então, vai assustar criancinhas de verdade hahaha.

—Rwnnr!

—Tá, chega, vamos entrar logo, nos instalar e começar logo a diversão -disse Kuririn que junto com os outros começaram a pular o muro entrando assim para a propriedade.

Assim que entraram, eles foram se admirando, uns morrendo de medo. Outros espreitando e outros fingindo que não se importava tanto.

—Nossa é... grande... – murmurou Chichi com Bulma.

—É sim! Olha, na sua época de ouro essa casa deveria ser magnífica. – comentou a noiva cadáver.

Até que todos pararam envolta do pentagrama pichado de preto e os olhos se permitiram ver os diversos símbolos pichados pelo salão. Kuririn com uma câmera portátil filmava tudo e inclusive a cara das garotas.

—Quanta babaquice seu verme – resmungou Vegeta – quer dar medinho? Precisa aprender a fazer essa merda direito, nanico!

—Eu não fiz nada Vegeta, não se esqueça. A cada não é frequentada só pela gente – respondeu Kuririn dando um close na câmera na cara de tédio de Vegeta.

—Bom, acho que... podemos dar uma voltinha pela... – Lunch engoliu em seco – casa, né gente? – ela sorriu

—Não me larga por favor – murmurou Chichi se prendendo ao braço de Bulma. – Aliás, trouxe algo bem forte? Porque eu sinto que vou precisar e muito.

A mulher de cabelos azuis levantou o vestido branco encardido de renda até a altura da coxa onde havia um pequeno cantil preso e ofertou a Chichi que não tardou em virar um gole bom da bebida muito forte.

—Ei, cachaça não é água não colega! – disse Bulma puxando a garrafa, e depois eu fiz o Yam-yam trazer a garrafa toda hihihi, nem me olha assim, ninguém merece um halloween desses né?

—Eu sei... fizeram as cabeças esse ano no sabor de groselha, sabe como eu adoro? – disse Chichi com um biquinho ao se referir a praça das cabeças penduradas.

—Vai ficar escuro tudo, logo, logo – murmurou Kuririn com Lazuli que haviam saído em direção aos fundos da mansão nos cômodos adjacentes.

...

Em duplas eles começaram a caminhar espalhados pela mansão apenas observando e analisando o local.

Era o ultimo fio de luz no céu da Capital do Oeste quando um jovem de cabelos desgrenhados parado frente ao portão de ferro da mansão bufou em tédio conferindo novamente o celular antes de bloqueá-lo e colocar no bolso da fantasia que vestia. Quando parou um Chevrolet Bel Air 57 vermelho muito bem conservado mantendo a originalidade do carro e de dentro, saiu um homem baixinho, gorducho, excêntrico e de terno preto com uma chamativa gravata vermelha e amarela.

—Oi eu sou o Goku! – disse o garoto adiantando-se – você deve ser o velho...comprador, senhor Kaioken.

—Kaoih! – rosnou o homem -sim sou eu mesmo. Agradeça a gentileza de sua mãe por mandar você até aqui.

—Ahahah ela me obrigou mesmo – riu sem jeito o garoto coçando a nuca – não é como se eu pudesse dizer não, ela é daquele tipo que...

—Ande logo meu jovem! – bradou aborrecido o homem

—Tá legal! – disparou Goku e pegou o molho de chave e começou a testar uma a uma no portão, segundo as que ele considerava mais propícia a combinar com a fechadura. – não sei porque tá com raiva, é velho nem aproveita as festas, aposto que nem dá umazinha a mó tempão, se desse não tava nesse mal humor...- resmungava Goku enquanto encaixava finalmente a chave correta e destrancava o portão então com um imenso exagero ele curvou-se estendendo a mão convidando ele a entrar na propriedade.

Caminhando quase juntos, eles iam adentrando na propriedade, da qual o homem gordinho tudo olhava atento com um pequeno bloco de notas em mãos. Iam conversando sobre coisa que Goku fora obrigado literalmente pela mãe a falar da propriedade, como sua importância história, porem do alto de uma das janelas de um dos quartos mais altos daquela casa. Um par de olhos negros faiscantes observava o movimento dando um sorriso malicioso.

A jovem de cabelos negros estava frente ao espelho do banheiro retocando o batom sutil quando viu um reflexo no espelho no arco da porta. Inevitável, ela deu um grito. Um grito agudo. Um grito fino, um grito muito amedrontado.

Acudida por Bulma e Lunch, a garota tremia nervosa, o batom estava na cara borrado como uma pintura macabra. Ela tremia a chorava.

—E-eu vi- eu vi puta merda! Eu não vou ficar nessa droga, puta que pariu! Meu pai do céu, meu jesus cristin! Eu vou.... – Ela engasgava o choro.

—Calma Chi! – disse bulma mais a garota estava histérica e ela desferiu um tapa forte na cara de Chichi para desperta-la

—Ai! Sua cretina! Você me bateu? E doeu pra caralho velho!

As duas mãos na cintura e o quadril meio torto de lado, Bulma a olhou.

—Bati, desculpa, tá ficando louca.

—Eu não to louca, eu vi, eu vi alguém, uma mulher, uma coisa na porta sinistra e... Essa é uma péssima ideia Bul... eu to me cagando de medo cara, eu sou uma mocinha tão delicada... eles vão me matar – o choro misturava-se com os soluços – é igual os filmes de terror, eles vão caçar a gente e...

—Para! Deixa disso! A primeira a morrer é sempre a loira burra, então vão atrás da Lazuli primeiro!

Lunch riu e Chichi também se acalmando momentaneamente.

—Promete que não vai me deixar sozinha?

—Aí amiga, nem rola, - começou bulma- eu vim disposta a dar, a menos que você goste de assistir hahaha

A face de perplexidade de Chichi era nítida

—Mas...

—Ai amiga, sabe o teu problema? Tensão sexual, olha só o Jaco! Ele veio né.

Chichi fechou a cara numa zanga.

—Você realmente é minha amiga? Sério. Quer meus filhos com cara de patê de supermercado? Já viu a cara daquele inseto? Te odeio! – bradou Chichi a empurrando e marchando para alguns dos quartos.

E nesse momento uma voz imponente soara audível somente aos moradores do além daquela casa:

“já é tarde, tranque os portões!”

No mesmo instante a imensa porta principal da mansão range ao ser aberta.

—Bem-vindo a mansão Kakarotto – disse o garoto com um sorriso abrindo espaço para o senhor Kaioh entrar.


	3. A porta entre mundos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais:
> 
> Eu sei!!! muito tempo se atualizar! foi um tempo triste para mim, até o bloqueio passar finalmente, mas cá estou. espero que gostem do novo capitulo e vamos tentar agora ir até o fim. com sorte breve tem mais. 
> 
> _______________________________________________

**F**ora de imediato que ele encostou a porta que fez um barulho e logo seu nariz sentiu um misto de odores do lugar e ele faz uma careta, cheiro de coisa velha, de perfume, birita vagabunda, cerveja e ...

—Arhgg... sangue – murmurou, talvez tivesse o olfato um tiquinho aguçado e percebera. E aquilo o fez engolir em seco e repetir mentalmente: "é tudo sua imaginação, não existe essa coisa de fantasmas"

"Claro que não! Caralho, era a casa da sua família"

"Coragem homem!"

"acho que vou virar menina, to me borrando de medo!"

Pigarreou e manteve seu porte altivo, e... Como honrar aquela digna fantasia de Rick O'Connell? Bom, o Rick era precavido né? Não custava nada também ser.

Num gesto inútil ajeitou o cinto das calças e mexeu no coldre, ao menos uma falsa sensação de que aquilo seria útil.

A casa estava ficando escura e ele puxando um isqueiro se aproximou de algumas lamparinas que havia ali e acendeu as mesmas iluminando o local com luzes bruxuleantes do fogo, mas aquilo era provisório, já que a casa havia passado por alguns processos de modernizações a alguns bons anos.

Os sons uivantes eram sinistros, as sombras provocavam arrepios...

—Então senhor kaioken...

—Kaoih!

—Hahaha, desculpa! Essa casa faz parte da propriedade kakarotto, na verdade era bem maior, mas no século dezoito ouve uma apropriação de uma parte e outra foi vendida restando aqui na Capital do Oeste apenas essa agora. Ela conta com um espaço imenso – "e inútil" – que pode ser muito usado – começou o jovem caminhando com a lamparina em mãos sendo seguido pelo homem gordinho de perto.

À medida que passava e contava mais sobre a casa, Goku ia descobrindo dos panos, alguns artefatos, quadros, o piano clássico e seguiam um caminho em direção a parte oeste da casa onde havia a porta para o porão, era lá o interesse de Goku, que queria ligar a rede elétrica da casa.

...

Espalhados pela casa, os visitantes ouviram o ranger da porta principal, mas medrosos a intensão não foi ver, foi ocultar-se, bom, alguns deles. Principalmente dado o fato de alguns pensarem que tudo fazia parte do trote do Halloween.

...

Lamparinas a mão, alguns cômodos iluminados. Chichi ajustara a roupa novamente, e vendo tudo escuro ficou morrendo de medo, como achar algo ali? Pegou o celular e usando a lanterna. Ela ouviu sons, vozes...

O celular em mãos e ela caminhara pelos corredores forçando as portas a se abrirem, acesa em um dos aparadores, havia uma lamparina que ela pegou e foi – lutando contra todo o seu pavor – conhecer a casa.

Então ela entrou em uma bela antessala que estava decorada ainda ao estilo clássico da época que provavelmente aquele casarão fora construído. Descobrindo o imenso quadro que estava sobre a lareira de pedra, ela viu em um belo traje militar da época com todos aqueles detalhes, o que deveria ser o primeiro dono da casa. O homem da qual sua cidade tinha lendas e que por causa dele todo ano era enchida uma arvore de cabeças comestíveis de doces, para lembrar todo o terror que aquele homem já causara.

—Humm, ele parece mesmo muito mal! – ela murmurou vendo os cabelos negros selvagens e os olhos frios e cruéis da qual ele fora pintado. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e piorou com a corrente de vento que sentiu passar e agitando as folhas de livros que ainda estavam abertos ali. Ela não aguentou, o medo era maior —Bulma! – bradou a morena saindo do quarto procurando a amiga.

....

As luzes da casa acenderam-se após ele trocar alguns fusíveis de lugar e dar o seu "jeitinho"

—Que se faça a luz – sorriu Goku coçando a nuca.

—Maravilha rapaz! Vamos ver de que é feito essa casa afinal! Vá na frente! – disse o homem com um sorriso cordial

Goku então se voltou para a escada de acesso ao piso da casa e Kaioh que ficou ligeiramente para trás estava olhando especificamente algo que ele buscava naquela casa. Os olhos recaíram sobre um dos baús muito antigos de cedro branco e esse tinha o brasão da família Kakarotto, mas não qualquer um, o original que era insígnia do barão Turles. Aquele era o seu alvo.

—Ei gorducho, quer dizer Kaioken, você não morreu não né? – gritou Goku do alto da escada para o homem

—Como é mal educado, rapaz!

Ele estava frente ao espelho do quarto e terminava de maquiar-se muito habilmente, mesmo que antes sob uma luz muito inapropriada quando todas as luzes daquele casarão se acenderam.

Lapys retocava o que deveria ser marcas de ferimentos para pregar um susto em quem quer que fosse, as roupas combinadas seriam uma, mas ele achou aquele quarto muito apropriado, na verdade havia coisas demais naquele luxuoso quarto que ele gostara, fora que remexendo as coisas ali ele achou uma roupa do século e simplesmente achou bafônica, resultado: ele a vestiu.

Rodopiando frente ao espelho ele de repente sentiu o ambiente mais quente, muito mais quente mesmo e folgou a peça de cima próximo ao colarinho caminhando até a janela a fim de abri-la.

—Gente, que horror! A cafelafação dessa casa deve tá destruída, eu hein! Casa tão bonita...

Ele forçou a janela a se abrir, mas a mesma pareceu trancada. Forçou mais um pouquinho e desistindo, ele virou-se de uma vez dando de cara com uma mulher vestida de época com um belo vestido rosa berrante que ele achara demais cafona.

Ela tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos psicóticos o encarando.

—Menina, berro! Que roupinha mais demodê – ele disse ao deixar o peso do corpo apenas em uma das pernas e levar a mão ao queixo – vem cá? Esse rosa saiu muito de moda! E esse seu cabelinho assim? Tão sem vida e sem brilho, fora essa make pra lá de sem graça pra um Halloween, não acha?

—Vou matar você! – disse a mulher com uma voz sombria e ele revirou os olhos.

—Olha, nem é pra tanto, se não gosta de umas dicas tudo bem sua brega, nem vou te ajudar, podia da uma arrumadinha nesse seu... – ele havia dado um passo em direção a mulher e quando tocou os cabelos dela e sentira os dedos fluírem através do corpo feminino. — Jesus me acuda, valha-me senhor! – ele murmurou dando dois passos para trás, na verdade isso fora exercício extremo dado a fraqueza que o acometia e piorou sentindo os joelhos querendo bater um no outro o sorriso diabólico formado no rosto dela que puxara do meio das roupas uma faca.

As pernas não conseguiam mais resistir, o frio na espinha descera e a voz sumiu quando ele despencara no chão.

A mulher com um macabro sorriso erguera a faca e quando preparara o golpe a porta do quarto abriu-se abruptamente a fazendo desaparecer.

—Eu vou morrer! Meu paizinho das bichas virgem – ele bradou uma fez que havia fechado os olhos e estendido os braços frente ao corpo.

A garota de cabelos loiros entrara de uma vez no quarto e viu o irmão jogado no chão em posição de defesa, mas a voz imponente dela o cortou:

—Que tá fazendo aí seu inútil? Não é hora de dormir não bambi!

—Aiiiii Lazuli!!! Lazuli!!! Graças a deus! – Lapys arrastou-se aos prantos agarrando-se as pernas da irmã – ela é louca! Eu só disse que ela era cafona e ela queria me matar, meu deus! MEU CU IA MORRER VIRGEM!!!

A loira assustou-se com aquilo, o irmão estava louco e não dizia coisa com coisa.

—Você fumou maconha sem mim? – ela falou de repente e ele secou as lágrimas e a olhou franzindo o cenho.

—Eu não fumei maconha! Se tá louca? Eu vi! Tá bom? – ele sentou-se ajeitando a franja sentindo ainda o coração batendo rápido — não é possível que não tenha visto? Uma louca, ela está ridícula de rosa berrante, parece um cupcake imenso, nem ia falar, mas ela bem que podia fazer uma dieta também... E

Lazuli ouvia aquilo confusa demais e então se atentou as roupas do irmão e o puxou para cima:

—Tá vestindo o que? Olha lapys, francamente, você é retardado? Tá ridículo, não foi isso o combinado! É difícil fazer algo que preste?!

....

Ele virou a garrafa em um gole ainda maior que dá vez anterior. Estava andando pelo terceiro andar da casa que ele julgava velha pra caramba e caindo aos pedaços.

—Coisa mais idiota! Vou aprontar com o maldito nanico, ele pensa o que? Eu sou Vegeta Prince! Nada me assusta, bando de mulherzinha idiota – ele caminhava pelo longo corredor que tinha vários quartos de repente uma fumaça branca começou a sair pela fresta da ultima porta no final do corredor —Uau... Que inusitado! FUMAÇA É? – berrou Vegeta do terceiro andar – tá de sacanagem, precisa melhorar.

A porta então abriu-se abruptamente e ele arqueou o cenho e olhou para trás vendo se estava de fato sozinho ali e tornou a olhar para frente. Deu um passo à frente e então as luzes das arandelas pelo corredor falharam, mas havia estranhamente uma luz no final da porta e havia um sussurro sinistro. Ele virou mais uma dose de bebida e começou a dá passos cuidadosos em direção a porta. Que porra o pedreiro de lego tava aprontando? Ele ia pagar pra ver.

Ele encostou na porta e empurrou ela que abriu com um rangido e ele revirou os olhos, era muito clichê.

—Não vai assustar ninguém assim! Nanico imbecil! – ele rosnara quando entrou no quarto, era um lugar um tanto comum, parecia o quarto de uma criança, e então ele viu um vulto preto passar de um lado para outro rapidamente. — Quem tá aí? É você verme? Ou a namoradinha bizarra? – ele sorriu debochado e então a luz acendeu-se de uma vez.

No chão havia muitas pegadas de sangue e ele fez uma careta.

—Eca, parece que alguém menstruou feio aqui! Coisa nojenta.

Ele ouviu um choramingo fraco e então os olhos saíram das pegadas no chão para ver uma garotinha que usava uma camiseta rosa e um macacão azul. Ela carregava consigo um cachorro pequeno no colo e chorava e quando ele a notou no canto o choro dela tornou-se mais alto. Ele franziu o cenho e pensou, que raios a garota fazia ali?

—Ei fedelha, cadê sua mãe? – perguntou um tanto bruto e rude a sua maneira

O grunidinhos do cachorro o incomodara e viu a menina levantar-se e só então percebeu que ela estava coberta de sangue e era dela as pegadas, aquilo o assustou, medo de que algo houvesse acontecido com a criança, o mundo era um lugar esquisito e ele não era também um imbecil sem coração. A menina o olhou e deu um passo em sua direção murmurando:

—Tio, o meu cachorrinho tá muito machucado, acho que ele tá morrendo – ela falou com um biquinho e Vegeta deu um passo em direção a ela e então percebera duas coisas, a primeira. O cachorro tinha a cabeça esmagada. Não podia tá grunhindo e só aquilo já o fez sentir as pernas fraquejarem. A segunda coisa, é que não havia o reflexo da garota no espelho atrás dela. Somente o dele, e ele vira que naquele instante a cara dele era de pavor.

Ele institivamente dera um passo para trás, ficando muito perto da porta e então o cachorro se mexeu no colo dela.

A porra do cachorro sem cabeça se mexeu no colo dela e mais que isso, ele pulou do colo dela e junto com a queda do cachorro no chão, Vegeta viu a barriga da garota toda aberta com as estranhas caindo para fora, ele fizera ânsia de vomito e olhou para a garrafa de bebida e quando a garota choramingou dando mais um passo em sua direção ele recobrou a ciência de saiu pela porta e a bateu a mesma ouvindo a garotinha gritar do outro lado:

—Tio! Meu cachorro tá morrendo! Tio por favor! Me ajuda!

Ela fora mexer na maçaneta e ele segurou forte a mesma.

—Volta pros quintos dos infernos de onde você saiu, capeta!

De repente as pancadas da garota na porta começaram forte e a voz dela alterou-se.

—Abre a porta! Abre a porta tio... Vamos! Eu quero brincar com você.

—Brinca com o totó ai dentro! Ou com o diabo que te carregue! Puta que pariu! Que porra que o nanico meteu a gente.

A luz falhava e Vegeta sentia as pernas tremerem um medo filha da mãe o tomar. Olhou para a bebida e virou mais que um bom gole precisava de força e coragem. A porra da casa era mal assombrada de verdade! Aquilo nem de longe era efeito!

De repente as luzes voltaram com tudo e os sons do quarto pararam e ele soltou a maçaneta, mas nem fodendo ia abrir aquela porra de porta, ele desembrenhou correndo para o primeiro andar, nunca que ele ficaria naquela porra de casa até o dia amanhecer, ia dar era um jeito de sair daquela merda.

(...)

Goku destrancou a porta de acesso ao corredor do grande salão king royal do casarão. Era ali que acontecia as festas e bailes e era um espaço a parte, mesmo que ainda pertencente a casa. Tinha uma entrada direta ao cruzar os jardins que deveriam ser muito bem cuidados no auge e esconder muitas travessuras de nobres sem vergonha. O corredor da casa que dava acesso a esse salão por dentro, era composto de uma alternância entre parede e vidro, onde havia parede, essa era recoberta por um espelho que ia do alto ao chão a cobrindo completamente. Ele caminhou frente ao senhor Kaioh e em dado instante ele, que estava alheio no caminho vislumbrando os vídeos curtos mandados por Hitto da festa que acontecia na casa de Brianne, olhou de relance a um dos espelhos vendo uma mulher de vestido vermelho bufante de baile de época e cabelos turquesas, rodopiando e rindo maliciosamente.

—CARALHO! – gritou assustando o velho que vinha atrás. O celular caiu no chão e Goku sentiu os joelhos quererem bater, mas mais ainda era o medo das ameaças da mãe.

—O que foi, rapaz?! – perguntou ainda assustado o homem gordinho de meia idade que ofegava - porque a histeria?

Goku ouvia nitidamente a voz de Gine em sua mente: "me irrite de novo e essa será a história na mesa do jantar de ação de graças, diante da família inteira"

Não podia pôr a risco aquela tal venda por culpa dele, era humilhação demais para sua vida, logo agora que ele entrara para a faculdade? Não mesmo!

"Não existe fantasma, não existe fantasmas" ele repetiu como um mantra e disse:

—Uau, caralho... Como... Como é linda a vista daqui, não é? – disfarçou coçando a nuca rindo nervoso, mas estendendo o pescoço olhando por outros espelhos pra ver se via algo.

Lembrou-se de a mãe dizer que costumavam invadir a propriedade, e ele percebera pelo cheiro de birita vagabunda e latas e garrafas que haviam ali que tinha gente.

"é claro seu estupido, é halloween, quer coisa mais assustadora que uma festa num lugar como esse?" – disse Goku a si mesmo se convencendo que aquilo não passou de uma peça e que deveria de fato ter algum invasor na casa.

Ao ouvir o que Goku disse, Kaioh olhou pelos vidros e franziu o cenho.

—é... É por isso que eu estou interessado. É uma propriedade de muita valia – disse ele malicioso.

As portas duplas foram empurradas por ele e o amplo espaço revelado. E o velho andou a frente observando.

À medida que andavam Goku viu algo que lembrou rastros e seguiu até parar numa poça de sangue. Ele ergueu a cabeça vendo o homem gordinho caminhando até ali.

Num lance rápido puxou um ornamento encobrindo a mancha e suspirou.

—Tudo muito velho! Como o senhor parece gostar! – disse sorrindo e então começou a ver marcas de mãos feitas em sangue por toda a parede e colunas lateral.

—Você não é muito educado não é meu jovem?

Kaioh ia virando em direção as paredes marcadas, mas Goku segurou em seus ombros e o empurrou em direção contrária.

—Eu sou descolado- disse – olha só isso uma magnifica escultura de – Goku disse e puxou o pano que cobria a mesma – um... Um cara grande e pelado – ele sentiu a face corar olhando para a escultura, ou melhor, para uma parte dela – caramba, ele tinha tudo isso de pau mesmo? E... Tão... Duro...

—E enorme, não é? – murmurou Kaioh também chocado e constrangido. – Que isso meu jovem!? – disse de repente

— E eu vou lá saber? – Goku falou ainda digerindo aquilo – vai ver meu tataravô era um tarado! Olha lá, tem mais coisas dessa, vai olhar lá, vai. Só... Cuidado... Não vai morrer do coração com mais um fortão tripé!

Goku viu a careta de Kaioh ante as suas palavras, mas ainda assim o velho foi e Goku correu na direção oposta e puxara todas as cortinas que cobria aquela parede lateral

—Mas o que? – Kaioh virou-se para ele

—É pra dar privacidade... Sabe? Imagina uma festa aqui... E muita gente... E... E todas essas estatuas peladinhas... – Goku segurou o riso

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos pontiagudos foram de encontro a mulher de vestido vermelho que estava do outro lado do salão por trás de algumas obras cobertas e ela sorria. Ele franziu o cenho irritado. Ela não ia estragar sua venda assim, ou arruinar sua vida. Viu ela fazer um gesto com a mão encostando na estátua pequena de algum busto estupido e certo de que ela ia empurrar, Goku olhou com certo desespero para kaoih que estava alheio olhando as cortinas e o lugar de costa. Ele então negou com a cabeça para a garota de cabelos azuis e ela abriu mais o sorriso dizendo sim com a cabeça.

"filha da mãe!" Goku berrou na mente ao correr em direção ao tal busto pouco antes dele cair o apoiando novamente. E a garota correu para outro empurrando e agora Goku corria entre os espaços impedindo que algo que estilhaçasse

— Eu vou acabar com você! – ele rosnou para a garota de forma baixa e essa gargalhou e parou colocando um dedo na boca e disse:

—Ainnn vai mesmo?

Ele parou abruptamente e franziu o cenho lendo segundas intensões naquela afirmação no momento mais inapropriado que podia existir.

—Tarada! – disse, e ela olhou para a grande estatua do cara pauzudo pelado – ohhh não...

—Ohhh simmm, Tur Tur...

Goku ouvia os sons dos passos de Kaioh, e ele sempre falando algo histórico chato e que Goku não se importava nem um pouco, pelo visto o velho não percebera nada daquilo.

A garota correu até a estátua e fez força a empurrando de frente e Goku ficando do outro lado da dita estátua, na parte de trás, começou a fazer força para essa não cair, mas a mesma era muito pesada. Ele fez uma grande força a empurrando de volta ao lugar e então gemera forte com isso que fez ficando também ofegante sem notar que estava literalmente abraçado a estátua.

Então Kaioh olhou para ele que se assustou de repente. Percebera onde a mão estava segurando com tanta vontade, e mais do que isso, percebera-se encoxado com a estátua.

—Não é o que tá pensando! – bradou totalmente envergonhado largando a estátua assustado e fazendo uma careta de perturbação.

—Olha rapaz, não tenho nada a ver com sua... Curiosidade, mas...

—Ei! Já disse, não é o que tá pensando! – bradou irritado Goku com a face totalmente corada.

—Ok, me dá uma razão logica para estar segurando um.... Um pênis masculino e... Se sabe...

Goku choramingou olhando para os lados procurando a tal garota e não a achou e o silencio bastou para Kaioh comentar.

—Foi o que eu pensei. Deveria ser menos pervertido rapaz, em publico assim? Trágico, muito trágico...


End file.
